Lessons
by daybr3ak
Summary: Life alone is said to be a lesson. But what does it mean to the exorcists of D.Gray-man? OC and slightly Yullen:


**Hi! Daybr3ak here with her first fic ever in history! Whoooo! She's such a genius!**

**...Ok, so I'm _slightly_ overexcited, enough to start referring to myself in third-person. Wow. That proves that fanfictions are DETRIMENTAL to your mental health. Cheers to you!**

**Note: I don't own D.Gray-man with all its god-like pretty boys...if I did, Lenalee would have died a looong time ago:)**

* * *

The morning sunlight filtered in through fogged windows, creating pinkish highlights in Fayth's usual strawberry blonde hair. The feminine colour made her wish, not for the first time, that her hair had been brown, black, red, just blonde or, heck, _white_. Just, not_pink_. She splashed some water onto her face, breaking her dream-like trance and stared at her reflection before wincing. Her corn blue eyes still held that same cold glare, not that her high cheekbones and angular nose did anything much to soften her features. Heck, nothing really changes, does it?

Shrugging her exorcist coat on and grabbing Kurayami, Fayth stalked out of her quarters without even bothering to brush her hair, the dull thud of her boots echoing off the corridor. The natural straightness of her crowning glory, coupled with a layered haircut gave her more than enough excuses to lay off the brushing. She had barely finished buttoning her coat when suddenly Fayth stopped dead in her tracks. No. Freaking. Way. This wasn't happening to her! Her stomach begged for breakfast as her clueless mind pointed her nowhere. Oh blessed shit. Where was the cafeteria again?!

"Ooh, looking lost here. You new to this place?" A blur of red zoomed to a halt in front of Fayth, somehow managing to speak and move without knocking anything over in his excitement. _Great. It's my first day here and the first person I meet is some psychotic red-head; just when I am lost and hungry. _The surprise and crankiness radiated so intensely from Fayth that even the red-headed exorcist felt threatened by it. So he tried being tactful. "Hi, I'm Lavi by the way. So where are you heading to with your coat buttoned the wrong way?" Fayth glanced down at her coat and swore so colorfully that the red-head shrank back in fright._Cool, she reminds me of Yuu-chan._ Lavi chuckled inwardly as Fayth fought tooth and nail with the coat, before storming down an unfamiliar corridor with a brilliant flush on her pale cheeks.

"If you are looking for the cafeteria, it's the other way"

"..."

Fayth darted past the very amused Lavi without any sign of recognition, the blush growing redder still. _I take back my words...She's exactly like Kanda._

The cafeteria was almost empty except for a relatively short and scrawny boy with snow white hair who was attempting, and succeeding, to devour a mountain of food which could feed the whole science department. Breakfast in the cafeteria would've been a peaceful and rather enjoyable thing for Allen Walker, before some girl with distinct pinkish hair invaded the cafeteria with Lavi following right behind. Lavi looked rather entertained, which was a bad thing. Nothing good has ever come out of Lavi's source of amusement. Chewing slowly on his mitarashi dango, Allen surveyed the pair from behind a stack of sandwiches, noting the way the girl tried to flee from Lavi like ants to water.

"...Lavi? Who's that?"

"Huh? Oh mornin' Allen! Didn't see you there!" Lavi immediately abandoned the girl to her own privacy and come waltzing to Allen's table, beaming broadly at the white-haired boy. "Her name's Fayth, if I remember correctly. Found her in the corridors in the morning. Since she looks lost I thought she might be the new-comer Komui was ranting about. Can you believe it, Moyashi-chan? Another new exorcist! And damn, she's awfully like Yuu-chan!" Lavi perpetually gushed everything out in one breath, an amazing feat considering the fact that Japanese tends to lengthen sentences by a hell lot. Allen glanced to the opposite table at the girl who is currently having some kind of staring competition with her pasta. Lavi, who seemed to notice this too, jerked his thumb at the food and asked pointedly,"Are you goin' to eat that or what?"

"_Calories_..." Fayth muttered hoarsely. "This whole damned thing is worth its weight in..._calories_..."

Lavi could only stare at the weird new-comer.

Allen was giving his trademark blank look.

Fayth was sweating buckets.

At this point of time, the all-knowing, high-and-mighty and incredibly slim Kanda Yuu decided to walk into the whole fiasco. Looking mightily displeased as usual, he strode towards the overenthusiastic Jerry and was greeted with a plate of soba before he even opened his mouth;not that he minded, since it saved his breath. Fayth watched the Japanese samurai walked to the table in the farthest corner of the room, wondering why the man was so antisocial. Lavi and Allen, on the other hand, were having a heated debate about how much Allen can eat.

"...seriously, you just need to chew faster and you can eat this much t-"

"It's_inhuman_, Moyashi-chan. It defies logic."

"Logic says I can eat this much so I don't see why I sh-"

"Apparently your logic is warped"

"Don't keep interrupting m-"

"YUU-CHAN!! ALLEN IS BULLYING ME!!!"

Fayth could swear a certain Yuu-chan was literally aflame, murder clearly in his eyes. Before he could effectively silence the pair squabbling numb skulls with Mugen, a girl with pinkish brown hair materiallised before him. Kanda blinked in confusion;_he didn't even see her move. _"Move out of the way, strawberry head." Kanda whispered, tightening his grip on Mugen.

"Gee, is that how you talk to strangers?"

"I said, _move_"

"What good would it do you if you kill off the two of them?"

Kanda-sama could feel something snap inside him;girl or not, he didn't care now. _What a freaking waste of time, _he thought as he drew Mugen and brought it down on Fayth, intending to scare her off. However, a resounding clash was heard as the edge of Mugen met Kurayami. Kanda felt Mugen being pushed back by a force rivaled to his. _A...spear? _With a deft action, Fayth blocked Mugen aside and gently pressed the pointed end of Kurayami on Kanda's throat, Mugen pointing at hers in return. "Not bad," Fayth smirked at the taller man, "Yuu-san"

"It's Kanda-sama, strawberry head."

"And it's Fayth Brookfield to you, Kanda-san" Fayth smiled condescendingly as she withdrew her weapon. Mugen, however, stayed at her throat. This time, Allen and Lavi, disagreement forgotten, hurriedly pulled Kanda away from Fayth, who was wearing a half-amused look on her face. _Odd...she doesn't even look shaken after being assaulted by Yuu-chan. _Lavi quirked an eyebrow at Fayth. "Believe me, since you are new here, you shouldn't get on the bad side of Yuu-chan."

"Why shouldn't I? I'm still in one piece after all."

Exasperated, Lavi turned towards Allen, who was being painfully strangled by a seriously annoyed Kanda. When he turned back to Fayth, she was already devouring her pasta, calorie or not.

_Jesus...what a mess... _

Just then, Lenalee bursted into the cafeteria, her hair flowing wildly behind her and her face shining with excitement...

* * *

**There! How was that? Crappy, I know, but I promise I will improve on chapter 2! Reviews would be fantastic:)**


End file.
